Enterprises and individuals employ various systems to ensure data is kept secure and is able to be accessed only by those with proper authority. Enterprises commonly generate cryptographic key pairs in order to securely encrypt and decrypt sensitive data using Public-Key cryptography. Currently, systems for generating a secure cryptographic key pair are limited.